Not So Private Pillow Talk
by LovesReading2
Summary: Ginny and Harry are 'just friends' but she still has deep feeling for him. When he hears something that was not intended for anyone else, he decides he has a lot of thinking to do.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all, this is my first attempt at a story, I hope you enjoy it and remember to be kind when and if (please, I hope you do) read and review.**

**Now, I do not own Harry Potter and Co., although I might be interested in renting Sirius for a night or two….. hee hee hee. Any way, this is just for fun and nothing else! Promise!**

**Not So Private Pillow Talk**

**Chapter One**

**Common Room, Dreams and Mumblings.**

Ginny was so very tired, 5th year was taking its toll on her. The classes were becoming more and more complicated, this being the year of her O.W.L.S. there was no taking it easy on the students.

She sat in her most favorite spot in the Gryffindor common room. It was a lovely comfy chair big enough for two, by the fire. With all her books, parchments and quills at an arms length scattered around her. She was ready for an intense battle with the books.

'I'll just lay back and close my eyes for a second' she thought. This was in fact her first mistake, or as it would turn out to be, the first step into making one of her long term dreams a reality.

Ginny sat dozing in her own dream world, oblivious to those around her studying, playing and generally getting on with there own lives. Soon she entered one of her more favorite dreams, even if it was a bit racy, she liked the way it would make her feel.

Only a few words were needed to describe her dream and anyone with half an imagination would know why she always woke up with a smile spread from ear to ear. Those words would be; Harry, the boys dorm room, and a locked and charmed door.

It always started innocently enough_. Ginny would always be sent up to find out why Harry was not yet at the feast _(it didn't matter which feast... that too would change depending on what time of year it was when she was having this particular dream).

_She would enter the dorm room after knocking first _(after all she was brought up with manners, no matter what her git brothers would say) The only thing that would change was her hair, sometimes it would be up and sometimes it would be down. Other than that, she would have on her normal Hogwarts uniform (o.k., so she might have looked a tad sexier and curvaceous then usual, it was after all HER dream!)

'_Harry' she would say, as she walked into his room. He would be just finishing his packing/un-packing _(depending on the whole time scheme thing)_ but always with that sad and longing look in his gorgeous emerald eyes. 'Everyone was wondering where you are, your missing a very good meal' she would say with a smile playing on her lips and a twinkle in her eyes. She would add in a playful way 'you don't want me to owl mum now and tell her that your not eating, now do you?'_

_Harry would then turn to her with that half smile on his face that always mad her legs go week and turn to jello. 'Ah Gin' he would say 'are you so worried about me that much, you gave up your own chance at this great meal to find me?' _(or words to that effect)

_She would graciously move closer to him and playfully smack him on the arm. 'Prat' she would call him. Harry would take that opportunity to grab her hand and pull her closer to him. Wrapping his strong arms around her waist, he would whisper in her ear 'but you want this prat…don't you Gin' _(It was always said as a statement, never a question).

The dream would always begin the same way (well mostly, give or take a few details) and the rest of the details of this very intoxicating dream would change depending on her mood. Not to mention, as she grew older and learned more about 'things' the detail would become more, well lets just say MORE.

Harry came down into the common room holding a book with a small sigh as he looked around for a good spot. He had a lot of reading to catch up on and didn't feel he was able to concentrate up in the dorm, what with his dorm mates talking about everything from Quidditchto girls. They were only 16 after all, what else would they talk about?

Harry looked around deciding very quickly to sit next to Ginny on the oversized chair by the fire. As he looked down at the seat, he turned his head to greet her when he noticed that she was in deed fast a sleep, still holding her transfiguration text book.

He smiled to himself, Ginny always made him feel happy, and she was after all one of his very good friends. Harry shifted some oh her books onto the near by table to allow room for himself to sit down and very quietly began his required reading.

That is when he heard it. The soft moaning that almost sounded like words coming from the sleeping girl beside him. Harry's' curiosity got the better of him and he couldn't resist, he bent his head closer to try and decipher what she was saying.

As his head got closer to her, she let out another moan and his eyes grew wide with recognition. Was that his name?

**Hope you like it so far. This is my first story (and I am sure it won't be long as I am VERY nervous about what you might say) I look forward to any suggestions and advice you may have. All I ask is that you be nice about it, please with a cherry on top??**


	2. Chapter 2

I would just like to say to everyone who reviewed, thanks a lot for all your encouragement, it means a great deal to me. I hope you like the next chapter (even if it is a short one). I am working on the next as we speak.

Once again, I do not own Harry Potter and Co., however I do own a talking sorting hat, all the books that came in a really cool Hogwarts trunk, a plush toy that is the Monster book of Monsters, a 12" Harry Potter figure, three wands, a golden snitch, Harry's glasses, two robes (they actually belong to my children… the robes that is, they wanted to be Harry for Halloween but me being who I am didn't want the regular stuff, so I got one the first task outfit from the GoF, and my other son got to be Quidditch Harry, both looked cool!) oh, also I own a Gryffindor hat and scarf set and last but not least, all of the DVDs that are out. However, if she is still interested in making a deal, I would love to rent Sirius Black for the weekend…. Yummy!

**Not So Private Pillow Talk**

**Chapter two**

**Runaway Thoughts and Taking Notes.**

Harry looked around nervously. Had anyone else heard his name? Had HE really heard his name? He shook his head and remembered to breath. 'Ah oxygen, my old friend' he thought 'always a good thing to have when one is trying to remain calm'.

He felt kind of pervy intruding on Ginny's private thoughts but once again his curiosity over took him over. 'After all' he reasoned with himself 'there could be many innocent scenarios for the sounds emanating from this sleeping beauty' nodding his head he scolded himself 'get your mind out of the gutter Potter!'

Just then he heard the most enticing, exotic, alluring almost cat like purring sound "Oh. My. God. did that just come out of her?' slowly Harry leaned in closer

"_Mmmmmm Harry" _

It was so quiet, yet so clear. He knew without a doubt, the only thing playing through her mind had absolutely nothing to do with them being "just friends" they were defiantly in the category of being more then "friendly".

He couldn't take it anymore, panic started to roll threw him crashing into his every nerve like a tropical storm. He stood up so fast he almost knocked over the table narrowly missing sending all her books into the fire. Eyes darted from all over the common room landing on Harry's shocked expression, but within seconds they all receded back to there original destinations. All conversations were resumed in hushed voices; after all it was just Potter being odd again, big surprise there.

Harry took the steps to his room two at a time, threw open the door slamming it firmly closed behind him. Mumbling to his shocked room mates as he went about the business for bed that he was tired and going to retire early. He jumped into bed before anyone could say a word.

Quietly as the conversation resumed in the dorm room, Harry heard his best mate approach ' everything alright there mate?' Ron said with concern laced in his voice.

'Yeah, just tired is all, bit of a head ache' replied Harry. He felt bad that he startled Ron, but what else was he going to say to him? Harry lay under his covers covering his head with his bedside curtains closed for extra privacy. He couldn't get that glorious sound out of his head.

Harry couldn't help but wonder what he was doing to make that incredible sound. 'You weren't doing anything you prat! It was just a dream' he thought with a bit of wistfulness. A dream maybe, but he couldn't help but wish he was privy to such an encounter. Maybe he could have taken notes, chuckling to himself at the thought he rolled over to try and get some sleep.

When sleep finally took him, he was visited with some interesting dreams of his own. The kind that made you wake-up with in a cold sweat, only this time He-Who-Can't-Get-A-Date-With-A-Mug-Like-That had nothing to do with it.

Harry spent the rest of the night with a very satisfied smile spreading across his face and hoped that his private thoughts in dream land stayed that way, for his own health and safety.

Ginny slowly stretched and looked around the common room at the dying embers. How long had she been out? And why where her things scattered everywhere? Humming to herself, she couldn't help but feel giddy while gathering up her books and supplies. That dream was so good; she almost felt his breath on her neck. Smiling to herself she thought 'I must be getting good at this fantasizing business' a small giggle escaping her as she placed that last of her belonging back into her school bag.

She slowly walked up to her dorm room to get ready for bed. While thinking to herself, she brushed her teeth. 'Maybe I can have the one where we go flying this time.' Giggling softly so not to wake her sleeping roommates; she climbed into her soft warm bed, snuggling down into the mattress. With a very satisfied sigh she drifted off to sleep hoping for another adventure in the romance that lived in her soul.

**So that's it for this chapter, hope you all enjoyed it. I am half way done the next chapter, so hopefully you wont have to wait to long for another update. I will give you a hint, "what will happen then next day?? " Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter you say? Kid with glasses and messy dark hair?? Nope don't own him! Oh but I did recently purchase a remake wall clock of the famous Weaslely Family Clock. It' so cool! Oh ya and sadly, still waiting on that reply for the rental request of Sirius Black (but my hopes are still alive and I am storing up supplies for the blessed event – wink, wink!)

**Hope you enjoy the story**

**Not So Private Pillow Talk**

**Chapter three**

**Strawberry Endued Fever**

The next morning brought a mix of emotions, depending on what side of the Gryffindor winding stare case you happened to awake in. Harry eyes fluttered open, his world greeting again with the blurriness of one not blessed with perfect eyesight. As he shifted slightly to gain access to his glasses conveniently located on his bedside table, he noticed the rather large, for lack of a better word, bulge in his lower region.

Rolling his eyes and smirking to himself he peeked quietly out of the curtains confirming the still sleeping dorm mates that surrounded him. Quickly gathering his robe in front of him he scampered as fast as he could, without making to much noise, towards the boys showers. As he quietly closed the door behind him, he swore he heard a snicker with an Irish accent. Jumping in the shower Harry got on with the mindless yet pleasant activities of his morning ritual.

After the shower he met up with his friends all going about their morning, chatting pleasantly amongst themselves. Ron turned to Harry as he was putting his bathroom supplies away 'feeling better this morning are we sunshine?'

Rolling his eyes at his friend sad attempt at sarcastic humor he smirked and nodded his head in confirmation, but then made the mistake of catching the young Irish rogues' eyes.

'Yes Potter, feeling more **of** yourself this morning are we' he snickered.

Harry could feel the blush rising from his neck, his only comport, that Ron was clueless of the hidden meaning laced within Seamus's words. 'Let's go eat' was all his reply, luckily for him that was all he needed as like most mornings, all the boys were famished.

On the other side of the stair case another type of war was brewing with the girls in the 5th year's floor over time spent in front of the mirror. Mornings were always a bit of a war zone with words being exchanged in the heat of battle amongst the young attention seeking warriors.

Ginny, however found her self gloriously stretching and greeting the day with a larger then normal smile spread ear to ear. Her room mates (the ones not brave enough to enter the war zone that was the girl's bathroom) looked across at her in wonderment. This was not the usual morning greeting they got from this young but spunky witch. Ginny in fact was NOT a morning person.

However, on this wondrous day full of sunshine and warm feelings, Ginny found herself in a particularly good mood. She glided towards the showers, with a tune humming on her lips, ignoring the pushing and shoving peacocks on her way to start the day.

Once dressed for the day, Ginny found she was practically skipping through the halls of Hogwarts on her way to the Great Hall for her morning substance. People stopped and stared at the young red head with smiles spreading across there faces as she went. It seems her good mood was contagious, spreading through out the school to all those lucky witches and wizards that crossed her path; all but the Slytherins. This of course seemed to make their mood even more sour at just the sight of this happy Gryffindor. This however, just seemed to make Ginny even more pleased with herself.

As she reached the Great Hall, the doors practically swung open themselves, and glided down the rows smiling and nodding in acknowledgement to those already seated. She stopped for just a second getting her bearings and narrowing in on her favorite seat at the Gryffindor table, next to her best friend. Swinging her hips as she came closer to the table she greeted those all around with a friendly smile before taking her seat next to a smiling Hermione and directly across from the slightly bewildered raven haired boy that was featured in her luscious dreams the night before.

'Good morning all' said Ginny with a sing song voice that would have made Cinderella sound like an old hag. The morning greeting, simple as it was, was met with admiration from all around. Even Ron gave her a pleasant smile, rather then his usual grunt and head nod in Ginny's' general direction.

Harry, however, sat riveted to his seat caught up in the vision that was Ginny, unable to look away and causing his over tasked hormones into overdrive. This is when the problem started. This was the beginning of the day that would go down in Hogwarts history. Oh not as important to be logged in the book and studied for generations, but still discussed amongst the gossips to this day.

Reaching across Hermione for a large bowl to her right, Ginny was heard to squeal happily 'Oh fresh strawberries!' These were the words that in fact sealed his fate, and like an accident on the motor way, he was unable to look anywhere but straight ahead.

His mind was screaming at him, 'look away Potter, damn it man, just turn your head, close your eyes, do anything but look across that table!' Unable to move or blink for fear of missing out on some small detail he watch this lovely creature devour one red, plump berry after another. His eyebrows began battling with his hair line as the glorious noise from the night before echoed in his mind. He watched a trail of juice run its way down from those soft tender lips down the column of her eloquent neck and heading for the wonders that were hidden from his sight by her crisp white shirt.

Unable to resist the pleasure of such a sight, his breath caught constricting his chest as the next thought popped into his head. 'Oh god' he moaned under his breath. His eyes grew wider with every berry, god he wished he could follow that line of juice with his… 'STOP IT POTTER, look away you prat' he pleaded with himself to listen to no avail. He was so caught up in his minds arguments and fantasies; he failed to notice Hermione watching him with an amused expression dancing in her lovely eyes.

Once Ginny was done licking her lips and fingers from the sweet fruit, she started vigorously filling her plate with the promise of the eggs and bacon that would round out her breakfast. Looking up towards Harry she smiled at the funny expression on his face and sweetly asked 'everything alright Harry?'

This interaction seemed to snap Harry out of the strawberry endued hypnotized state that he had found himself in and shyly (with a slight tinge of red on his cheeks) smiled and simply nodded his head, afraid of what his voice would sound like should he dare and use his words.

As the conversations of the morning meal penetrated his thoughts at last, Harry was able to eat and converse with everyone around him fairly well, if you don't count the amount of times he tripped over his words when directed to Ginny. Sitting back and half listening to Ron explain a rather complicated Quidditch maneuver; he smiled and chuckled in his mind 'thank god she didn't fancy a banana this morning – that could well and truly have finished me off for good. Voldemort would have sent her a thank you card I'm sure'

Everyone finished the breakfast and was heading off to their first class of the day, when Ginny looked down at her shirt and noticed a small red stain on her blouse. 'Harry' she said turning to him 'can you notice this spot?' pointing to the small strawberry reminder near the opened v portion of her uniform.

He froze while looking down at her and gulped visibly, as she was scratching the offending area with he long smooth finger. Stuttering, he said 'uuuummmm you, err uuummm can't really see it, maybe you should ask Hermione?' the last part was said as his voice broke and a small sheen of sweat began to appear at his hairline. Mumbling quietly about leaving a book or whatever in the dorm; Harry moved quickly towards the entrance doors. He did not however notice that no one had in fact spotted his odd behavior towards the pleasant young witch; accept the ever sharp eyes belonging to the bushy haired, extremely amused witch that had been standing to his side.

'Get a grip Potter!' he chastised himself as he was walking briskly towards his charms class. At this rate, his runaway thoughts were sure to do him in before lunch. Thinking quickly like the "king of avoidance" he was known to be on matters of this kind. A plan of extreme measures would need to be taken until he was able to successfully rid himself of these uncomfortable, yet rather pleasant thoughts. Until this time came, plan "avoid Ginny" would have to be undertaken!

**That was fun to write, I hope you liked it. The next chapter will be coming soon. Just a hint, Ginny's mood will soon change as strange things start to come to her attention. Any suggestions are welcome along with praise, yes praise is always nice (hee hee hee) I think I am hooked!**


	4. Chapter 4

The ownership of one Harry Potter and Co. has (not to my knowledge) been transferred into my name, nor do I believe it will ever be. I do however continue to search for items pertaining to the above and have in fact made plans to purchase a time turner necklace that comes in a wonderful display box. I will of coarse keep you posted on such a purchase. Now, back to more "Serious" concerns….. I am yet again awaiting for the confirmation of the rental dates for one Mr. S. Black (my hope is starting to fade but I will keep the torch lights burning in hopes that he will appear on my door….sigh)

**Hope you enjoy the story**

**Not So Private Pillow Talk**

"**Operation Avoid Ginny"**

**Chapter four**

You would think that to avoid one small, red headed witch wouldn't be a problem in a school as large and as crowded as Hogwarts. Considering when the one in question is in the year below me and because of that couldn't possibly share my classes. That in its self should have proven the plan not to fail, right? Wrong!

I never noticed exactly how many times a day our paths actually crossed before "Operation Avoid Ginny" was in full swing. Maybe that was the problem, I never **noticed** her before. Well, it's not like I didn't know who she was, or that she was in the same room with me. I just never **took** **notice** of how her moods dance in her eyes, or how the sun captures her hair making it seem like fire, yet still so soft to the touch you could die a thousand deaths in its glory.

'Ok, get a grip Potter, now you think you're poet, what next? Planning to break out in song and dance to serenade her?? 'Harry snorted while deep in thought capturing the attention of his classmates around him. Quickly turning his head to his charms text book, he chanced a glance at his best friend beside him with an apologetic smile.

'Oh honestly Harry, you could at least **pretend** to be paying attention' scolded Hermione under her breath so that only he could hear her lecture. Hermione was a great friend to have, really she was. She could, however, be rather frightening at times when it came to messing with her sacred rituals for learning and betterment, also known as class, ANY class.

Thinking about this mornings debacle Harry shrunk further down into his seat, he would have to figure away to avoid Ginny without her noticing that he was avoiding her so as not to tempt her temper. He may not have noticed her feminine charms in the past, but if there was one thing he did know, it was that she had a temper! However, all too soon the chimes were calling the end of the class. Another mass migration would be upon them yet again until he reached a safety of the next class room. Transfiguration was next, and this could prove to be rather tricky as, if his memory serves him right, the target to be avoided would just be finishing that very same class and heading directly for the charms room.

Ginny was having a wonderful morning; it seemed nothing could go wrong for her today. Her transfiguration worked without a hitch and she was able to gain 50 points for her house with her outstanding ability to concentrate, turning her mouse into a fine water goblet fit for a king. As she entered that hallway chatting along with her friends she noticed a sight that at first glance, was rather humorous but would prove to plague her and bring her mood down. Unbeknownst to her, this would be the beginning of the emotional roller coaster she would be unwillingly participating in for the rest of the day.

Further down the hall a messy, raven haired boy could be seen ducking and weaving amongst the occupants of the hall. Disappearing and reappearing behind odd passageways and bodies of armor. At one point, he actually appeared to have changed directions altogether until he was caught up with a group of giggling girls know to all as "Potters Fan Club". This was a problem, as the high pitched squeals of delight from the girls sounded, as they quickly surrounded the now rosy cheeked seeker in hopes for a more intimate interaction. Not that you could get that much of a quality intimate interaction when dealing with only one boy and about 15 odd girls, but you took what you could get when in love with "The" Mr. Harry Potter.

This odd behavior lasted most of the morning and began grating on Ginny's nerves. The few times she was able to catch his eye to wave hello, he would only respond with a quick head nod in acknowledgement and quickly scoot past her not stopping to chat or look back.

Not knowing what the problem was, gave Ginny's imagination free reign to create problems that might result in such behaviors. None of these led her to warm fuzzy feelings like the ones she had awoken with that very morning. In fact the more her brain flooded her with these scenarios the more her mood dipped dangerously low, closer to the line of no return. Once she reached that point, nothing and no one would be safe from her wrath.

Harry was avoiding her and it was driving her crazy! She had to know the reason, thinking back through the last few weeks she tried to remember if she had done something or said something to start him off. He was known to brood more then most, but this was ridiculous. Nothing came to mind which made her more and more aggravated turning her once sunny mood into a dark stormy one. Making up her mind to find the one person sure to know what was up, she turned her mind to the task at hand, charming her pile of pillows to stack neatly by the window across the room.

As class let out again, Harry was witnessed escaping quicker then Mrs. Norris on a hot pursuit of an out-of-bounds student. Flying through the halls towards the Gryffindor common room, as the rest of the student body drifted towards the Great Hall for lunch. With a roll of her eyes and a slight shake to her head, Hermione watched his retreating form before hooking her arm through a very confused Ron. 'Lets head off to lunch shall we' she said sweetly smiling happily into his face, knowing full well that the promise of food would momentarily distract his attention from the odd behavior of their friend.

Ginny sat along with her friends discussing the morning's gossip when she noticed her brother walking arm and arm with Hermione towards the Gryffindor table. This actions was not in its self odd, however the noticeable absence of one Harry Potter seemed to get her back up once again. Suddenly not in the mood for company, she decided to finish up her lunch quickly and head back to the common room, making her excuses of needing her History of Magic text book before the next class.

In the common room Harry sat finishing up his sandwich that Dobby had very kindly provided, congratulating himself for his proactive strike against anymore "suggestive" feelings his hormones were planning with regards to the youngest Weaslely. He shook his head to try and dislodge his brain in hopes to re-boot the miss fire that he was sure had happened somewhere in the depths of his mind. Everything Ginny did, no matter how routine and mundane seemed to turn him on that morning. 'Thank Merlin we don't have classes together' he thought with a chuckle to himself 'or my head would have exploded by now I'm sure'.

Just then the portrait opened and with the keen insight of his seeker eyes, darting up from his half finished sandwich, he became locked in an eye to eye combat with the very same red headed goddess that had been invading his every sense since the night before.

With a startled and slightly panicked expression on his face he watched as that very same vision stepped through the common room, stopping in front of him with her hands on her hips looking down at his bewildered face. 'Harry James Potter! What. Is. With. You. Today!' she said with a rather crisp tone, eyes flashing daring him to try and squirm his way out of this confrontation.

'Wha…..' was all he could summon with a much higher pitch then usual before his voice broke and soon all was left was him gapping at her as the silence took over the room.

'Don't you what me!' shouted a now irate Ginny. 'You have been avoiding me since breakfast and I demand to know what's going on!'

Harry just looked at her blinking like a deer caught in headlights, his mind reeling for something to say. His mouth opening and closing, trying desperately to form the words swimming in his brain 'say something ANYTHING' he thought.

Just then as luck would have it, a distraction in the form of an arguing Ron and Hermione walked into the room. 'There you are Harry' screeched the bushy haired girl with angry flashing eyes. 'We are going to be late for potions, let's go! NOW!' Harry stood up quickly, flashing an apologetic smile to Ginny and grabbing his bag, practically flying out of the room with Ron and Hermione struggling to keep up behind him.

Ginny was beyond aggravated, throwing her hands up into the air and screaming 'BOYS' as she managed to ground out through a snarl, 'THIS IS NOT OVER YET POTTER!'

Pushing her way through and scattering the terrified first and second years that had begun to gather in fascination of the drama that was unfolding before their very eyes. She stomped up to her dorm room to retrieve her text book determined to get to the bottom of these strange happenings tonight. Even if she had to tie him to the bed 'hey now there's a thought' she snickered. As she made her way through the halls towards her next class she was heard to mumble, under her breath, something that sounded like 'you can run Potter but you can not hide!'

**Hope you liked it, my oldest son was sick today, so I decided to write while he slept. This story doesn't seem to want to leave my brain. But I think we might be coming up to the end within the next chapter. Happy Weekend everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

**No, not only do I not own him or sadly any of his friends, I can't even admit to knowing them (only in the world that I live in, deep in the corners of my mind) It is in that world that I can say YES I have had a weekend with Sirius and only one word could describe it……. Yummy! (wink, wink)**

**Hope you enjoy the story**

**Not So Private Pillow Talk**

**When Did That Happen?**

**Chapter five**

Hermione Granger was not happy, and when that happened she made sure Ron Weasley was not happy. Now, everyone knew when Ron was not happy, that meant hell for his best mate and one of the four other dorm mates that shared his room at Hogwarts. Come to think of it, the other three would not be able to evade his sour mood easily, short of not coming near him at all. It was not going to be pleasant in the Gryffindor tower tonight; unless extreme measures were taken to change the fates in store for the four oblivious boys. Once again, all hopes lied in the hands of Harry Potter, the savoir of the magical world extraordinaire.

Why you may ask was Miss Granger not the best frame of mind? Well to put it simply, she had been late for potions (double potions to be exact). This action was the direct cause from a in a miss guided attempt to keep one of her best friends on the straight and narrow. This Path seemed to be the most frustrating and winding path she had ever seen, add the fact that it kept changing along with obstacle being constituently thrown in the way. The present obstacle it seemed was a very pretty young red headed witch, that for reasons not quiet understood at this time, had Harry in the middle of a slight mind spin. Hermione sighed heavily and glared across the potions lab table at the two slightly frighten boys.

'Honestly Harry, what ever **has** got into today!' she said under her breath, eyes darting about to ensure she was not missing something of importance. 'I highly recommend you get this **thing **sorted out before you drive me completely mad!'

Ron was trying to follow and comprehend the one sided conversation. Well the following part wasn't too hard, it was the comprehending part that was doing his head in. 'What the bloody hell are you on about woman?' he said under his breath in a tone that clearly showed his irritated state.

Hermione's only answer was to roll her eyes dramatically. Harry was not much help; with a slight shrug of his shoulders he turned his head towards his text book in hopes to follow the complicated potion instructions before him. They soon fell into a quiet, but not comfortable rhythm each brewing up their potion, two hoping they had it right, and one waiting for the praise that was sure to come from Professor Slughorn.

'Harry my boy, splendid job' said Slughorn while clapping Harry hard on his back he almost fell face first into the cauldron in front of him. 'Very good Miss Granger' he said slightly quieter and passing Ron's up completely with a slight sniff into the air.

Harry puzzled to himself; he seemed to do better at his potions lab work when his mind was not completely focused on the task. Especially now that he didn't have the oversized bat breathing down his neck. Ignoring the glares coming from Hermione he went back to ponder his current situation, Ginny.

When exactly, he asked himself, did she become more then "little Ginny Weasley"? I know that dream of hers the other night was rather…. interesting, but still it was just a dream. Something else was bothering him; he just couldn't put his finger on it.

He sat quietly, ignoring the lessons going on around him when a slow, smug smile started to spread across his face. 'She always smelled so nice, like flowers. Her movements were so graceful, even when she was being less then so; still her movements were so hypnotizing.' His eyes growing wide with that last thought, when did he start dreaming of her movements? Probably the same time he realized her hair was like spun silk and her skin as creamy as milk and well her eyes, 'oh don't get me started on her eyes, I could look in them all day' he thought.

Then it hit him like a thunderbolt from the sky, as shocking as if a hippogriff had fallen on him right out of the blue. 'I like Ginny! Not as a friend, not as a brother figure, not even as a passing acquaintance. No he, Harry Potter "**like-liked**" Ginny Weasley' This was a frightening thought, this could change a lot of things in his life, his friendship with Ron, his roll in the Weasley family, his very health and safety (she did have many older brothers after all), just to name a few.

Harry felt someone staring at him. He looked up and he connected with the ever knowing eyes of Hermione Granger looking right back at him, like she could see right through to his very core. Within an instance he knew, that she knew what he had finally admitted to himself. With a twinkle in her eyes and the corners of her mouth turning up into a pleasant smile; he knew it was with that realization that had saved the evening of the boys in the Gryffindor tower. All would be right in Hogwarts tonight, now all he had to do was talk with Ginny.

'New problem' he thought, 'right, back to the drawing board!'

After a long mind numbingly and comatose History class, Ginny now stood in her own world in front of the potting table in greenhouse "B". Not really listening to Professor Sprout droning on about some Madrid plant; honestly the earmuffs helped a lot with the isolation of her thoughts. Thinking spitefully to her self 'I really don't know why I even like the idiot boy!' Well, if she was going to be truthful with herself she would have to admit that she, Ginny Weasley, actually had a list as to what made "Harry Potter" so delicious.

Her mind started to take a different spin as she mentally went over the many attributes of Mr. Harry Potter that she found rather endearing. 'For one there is his gorgeous eyes, I could drown in those eyes…mmmm, oh yes and you can't forget that adorable messy hair, it just made you want to run your fingers through it all day'

Conjuring up an image of Harry in her minds eye as she went along; she began to add things like the slim, yet fit body that Quidditch had bestowed on the boy. Not to mention the broad shoulders and quirky smile that could make her knees give out at any given time. These were just a few physical traits; add them with his kind and loving spirit. He also had an unshaken ability to always do the right thing not to mention the whole "he saved your life" aspect. 'Pathetic" she thought 'I could just melt watching him walk in all honestly, what ever made me think I was ever over him.'

Sighing and looking sadly at the pot in front of her she pulled the Madrid up sharply and plopped it down into the larger pot awaiting her, quickly covering the shivering and shrieking root as fast as she could.

Maybe she could track him down after class and finally have a talk about all of this. Things surely couldn't continue like way. The more she thought about it the more she knew it was the right thing to do. Somewhere back in her mind a voice was trying to encourage the young witch towards her destiny; hopefully she would listen this time.

Ginny looked everywhere for him. She even went so far as to inquire with the "fan club" girls. 'If anyone knows where that boy is hiding, they will' she thought bitterly 'stupid girls follow him around giggling and gawking, most annoying!' No luck, he was not to be found.

The more and more places she looked the more disappointed in not finding him she became. 'Damn it Harry, where are you' grumbling to herself, Ginny had finally decided to tell him her feelings and she couldn't find the twerp! Now she was getting angry, how dare he not be ready for this when she was! She knew she was being slightly unreasonable, but she didn't care. She needed to find him before her bravery left her, fleeing into the wind as fast as it had come to her.

She stormed threw the halls, her temper growing like a storm cloud. Stopping to look into abandoned class room after class room. Frightened younger years scattered at the sight of the agitated fiery young woman on a mission. That's when it came to her, track down the ever present flanking duo; they would know where the little toe rag was hiding. With that thought firmly in place, she spun on her heals and headed off towards the great hall with her head held high and determined fire in her eyes. She would have her say tonight, and while she was at it, she would find out why he had been so obviously avoiding her all day. Enough, as they say was enough!

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I think maybe one more and then I am done (this story anyway). But thanks to all of you with your kind encouragement, I might consider dreaming up another fun way to play with his mind, it is so much fun!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Still not the one to own him or his friends, or any member of his past or present family. (sigh) Also, still waiting on the Sirius problem. I don't think it's asking too much for a reply to a simple request, but hey I guess she's busy.**

**Hope you enjoy the story; this is the conclusion, now without further a due, on with the story.**

**Not So Private Pillow Talk**

**Secrets Reveled**

**Chapter Six**

The students of Hogwarts were recovering from a very hectic day of learning, chatting pleasantly with their friends while enjoying a hearty meal supplied once again by the happily "enslaved" house elves of the school. A large thunder rolled through the room startling all as the storm that was Ginny Weasley entered the Great Hall.

She marched down the isle between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables. Stopping in front of her "git" brother (he was a git by association with the male known simply as Harry Potter!) and a very caustious looking Hermione. Ginny's eyes darted up and down the table quickly scanning the occupants for the raven haired mess that would be her target tonight.

'Where is he' she growled out between gritted teeth, making Seamus and Dean sink down further in hopes that they were not the intended "he" presently in danger of receiving the backlash of the Weasley temper.

Softly and carefully Hermione spoke to the infuriated girl 'who would you be inquiring about?' using a tone of voice that she hoped would promote a soothing and calming effect on her friend. This however was not to be.

'You bloody well know WHO!' demanded Ginny, irritation flashing in her eyes "The Chosen Prat of coarse!' This gained some snickers from a few brave souls dumb enough to acknowledge there obvious eavesdropping, however with a pointed glare from Ginny, it soon stopped dead.

Swallowing quickly Ron, who had decided along time ago when Ginny was in one of her moods, the best course of action was to try to direct her rage towards some other poor bastard. Thus saving his own neck, even if that someone happened to be his best mate, Ron supplied the younger sibling with the very answer she sought.

'He wasn't feeling well, stomach ach or some such thing. He said he was going to stay in the dorm room.'

'Humpff' was all she said as she sharply pivoted on her heals and marched back out of the Great Hall mumbling things like "I'll show him a stomach ache" and "can't avoid me forever". Navigating her way through the unsuspecting students that scattered in fright at the sight of her; leaving them trembling slightly in her wake.

Ron, Hermione, Seamus and Dean sat in silence staring at the space that once held the red headed force of nature that was Ginny, each saying a private prayer for the young hero. 'Wonder what the poor bloke did' was all that was heard from a shocked and slightly paled Neville. This seemed to snap everyone out of the trance like state that the room had slipped into and life resumed once again in the Great Hall of Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Fuming to herself while navigating the halls towards her destination, she tried searching her memory of the past few days wondering what might have happened to land her in such a predicament. Try as she may, she just couldn't figure out what she may or may have not done to make Harry want to avoid her like this. Ginny hated being angry, she was actually rather a fun person to be around, she especially hated being angry with her friends. However, being angry with Harry made her stomach queasy and not in the "good" way.

The longer she thought about it the more confused she became, and funnily enough, her anger started to give away to hurt and confusion. Finally reaching the portrait of the fat lady, Ginny sighed and spoke the password allowing her access to what would hopefully be the end of this mystery.

Looking around the common room, she noted not a trace of the young man she had needed to see most off all. Gathering up all her courage and determination, she headed off towards the boys' dorm rooms. Climbing the stairs she couldn't help but ponder on the double standards the school showed towards the students. If the situation had been reversed, Harry would have found himself in a heap at the bottom of a long and winding staircase turned into a deadly slide. Smiling inwardly she thought, in this day and age you should be more worried about the female population going after her man, after all what's good for the goose is defiantly good for the gander.

Coming to the door marked 6th year boys and listing the occupants of said room, Ginny took a few moments to mentally consider what exactly she wanted to say. It was time she finally got her feelings for him out in the open. She needed him to understand that this was not the same "little girls crush" she had on him when she was younger. Time had changed that, as well as it had changed her, it had changed them both.

Knocking on the door and not waiting for a reply, she slowly opened the door and stepped into the room quietly closing it firmly behind her. She leaned back onto the door as her eyes fell onto the pair of emerald ones looking back at her. Harry looked up and jumped off his bed, his first thought where to use the window as and escape route until with the sound of her voice, his common sense was returned to him at last.

Quietly she spoke 'what have I done Harry, why are you avoiding me?' she asked, the sadness pulling at his heart in away he had never felt before.

Harry stared at the young woman that seemed to have dreamed her way into his heart. Taking a step towards her he said tentatively 'no Ginny please, it's not you. I've been, um, well you see….' suddenly finding his shoelaces most interesting, he mumbled the rest of his speech towards the floor.

'What was that, I didn't catch that last bit?' Ginny replied with a smirk sneaking onto her face. He as so adorable sometimes, it was impossible to stay mad at him. Even her sadness seemed to be melting away from her.

Looking back up at her he said quietly 'I've been trying to figure out, well, umm you see, it's like this'

'Yes' Ginny said again, taking a step closer to the boy, hoping to encourage him with a smile that reached her eyes.

Harry began again, running his hands through his hair making it even more untidy 'ummm ….. Ginny…..eeerrr….. 'He suddenly stopped but within a moment or two started up again before she could interrupt. 'Do you remember falling asleep in the common room the other night?' He looked at her begging her to understand his thoughts, why was it so hard to get his feeling across?

Cautiously Ginny answered, nodding her head 'yes, I think so' now it was her turn to fret, what did she do? Nothing I'm sure of it, but how can you be sure it you where asleep. This was all getting so confusing. Where was he going with this?

Suddenly Harry looked her straight in the eye, standing up taller then before and quietly asked in a clear clam voice 'Ginny, do you know you talk in your sleep?'

Ginny's eyes went wide, she visibly swallowed, trying desperately to hold down the rising tide of panic threatening to over take her. Oh my, this could be bad, what might have I said, the possibilities were endless, and all were probably embarrassing.

Ginny spoke quietly, breaking the tension in the dark quiet room. Conjuring up all her courage she asked 'what did I say, umm exactly?' the last few words were spoke barely above a whisper.

It was Harry's turn to become slightly uncomfortable with what he was about to confess 'well, umm it's not **what** you said, as much as **how** you said it.'

Ginny's face registered the confusion she was feeling inside. Harry decided to try to go a different way and finally ask the question that had burned inside of his mind for the last few hours, or days, at this point it was all he seemed to be able to think about.

'Ginny' he spoke directly to her catching her eyes with his, so that he could try and gage her reaction correctly 'do you still fancy me?'

Understanding registered, almost immediately across her delicate features, her mouth forming a perfect "O" shape. Fighting her Weasley curse that was, at this very moment in time, trying to creep up the column of her neck.; she shook her head in agreement unable to form the words for fear of actually hearing them out loud.

The two occupants seemed to be lost in each others eyes. The very fabric of time seemed to stop while the realization over took the young couple. Slowly their bodies drifted closer to each other as if magnetically connected. They were unable to pull away, closer and closer they came to each other until she was able to feel his breath on her lips. She closed her eyes and finally their lips touched. An electric shock wave sparked through their joined bodies, charging their every nerve. His arms snaked around her waist pulling her even closer to him. When he would think back on this very day in years to come, he would remember them fitting together like pieces of a puzzle.

Her fingers found their way up to his raven locks giving her the feeling of going home, like they were always meant to be there. A soft moan releasing from down deep in her throat as her soul registered his at last connecting with its missing half, instantly knowing they had found each other.

The kiss was soft at first but soon the passion that had built up in Harry joining with the passion that had been living in Ginny for years exploded in a fury of hands searching to commit each others body to memory. Harry opened his mouth running his tongue against her incredibly soft lips begging for entrance, wanting to deepen the kiss more then anything he had ever wanted before. Ginny shifted slightly in his arms as he got his wish and her hands roamed up and down his body trying to remember all the nuances of his Quidditch toned chest, back and arms.

Slowly they stumbled towards his bed, falling onto the soft mattress and shifting with the ease of lovers beyond their years, until they found that perfect position. Ginny underneath Harry, both lost in the heated moment of their passion, their hands continuing to explore each other unable to pull away.

Harry finally pulled back from there embrace only when oxygen became a necessity, and gazed into her eyes with an expression showing her just how impressed with himself he was. Softly laughing, she stroked the side of his face with her long eloquent fingers.

'mmmmmm that was nice'

Nodding in agreement playfully allowing a smirk to grace his extremely pleased features and chuckled. 'I can think of many other more appropriate words to describe what **that** was.'

At the sight of her raised eyebrows he went on to list a few.

'Incredible'

'Fantastic'

'Stimulating'

'Bloody brilliant'

He couldn't get the silly smug smile off his face.

'O.K.' she said with a smile that mirrored his 'those as well'.

They lay wrapped together in each others arms for what seemed like hours quietly talking and expressing in whispers there feelings for each other. 'Harry' she said with a question on her lips 'not that I am not thrilled abut this new… ummm…development' looking around shyly she caught his eyes through her lashes 'what brought this on exactly, its just seemed kind of sudden (on your side that is, I've been in love with you forever) She decided however, to keep those last thoughts to herself.

Harry chuckled out loud, smiling he said 'I guess I have been feeling things for you for awhile now, but I didn't want to act on them. I mean your Ron's sister and we have been getting on so well as friends, I was afraid to mess things up.' He said honestly, but then decided to confess the hole truth, ' well ummm, then you kind of, well you moaned in your sleep the other night, and called out my name in what I could only guess and I am really hoping that I am right about, but it sort of sounded rather intense.' He finished the last part of his confession with a light pink tone gracing his handsome face.

Recognition glowed in Ginny's eyes as her dream the other night quickly replayed in the depths of her mind. 'Oh' was all she said before giggling, burring her head into the side of his neck. Smiling down at her, Harry started to lightly draw his fingers across her stomach and circling her belly button, just under her blouse that had come free during their passionate embrace.

'I would love to find out what happened in that beautiful head of yours that made you emit such a wicked sound, it was so incredibly sexy.' He finished with a predatory growl from the back of his throat.

A mischievous glint appeared in her eyes as she whispered in his ear 'well, you will just have to keep trying until you figure it out for yourself'

The challenge was issued by one Miss Ginny Weasley, and Mr. Harry Potter was not one to back away from a challenge. Through out the many make-out sessions and later in the relationship, the glorious love-making marathons; Harry had always secretly kept to his word. Cataloging her many sensuous sounds comparing each one of them to the one forever etched into his mind. It was a hard job, but he was more then up to the task.

One particularly heated moment while in the throws of passion he heard it as clear as day. Harry pulled back with a look that could only be described as triumphant and pure undiluted victory and shouted 'That's the sound!' Then as quickly as his moment of pure pleasure had arrived a look of utter despair floated into his eyes, looking down at the love of his life he asked in a rather puzzled voice 'what did I just do?'

Ginny laughed and pulled him back down towards her 'well now, wont it be fun trying to figure out that mystery'. A deep predatory growl escaped the back of his throat; this was one mission he would be glad to participate in no matter how long it took to accomplish. Dipping his head down to shower her neck in kisses, he went straight to work determined more then ever with his given task.

**Hope you liked it, I know I enjoyed writing it. It was my first story, but not my last. Who knew that this could be so much fun! Thanks to all those people who reviewed, they each meant a lot to me and the encouragement for me to continue was amazing. So once again, thanks.**


End file.
